Qd le passé revient
by aurel8886
Summary: Après 10 ans Ziva avait presque réussi à l'oublier,mais que faire qd la personne que vous détester le plus revient dans votre vie et que celle-ci n'a pas que des bonnes intentions. 1er fic soyez indulgents
1. Chapter 1

Quand le passé revient

Quand son réveil la réveilla ce matin là, Ziva avait une étrange impression, elle ignorait encore pourquoi mais elle savait que cette journée serait une mauvaise journée. Même après son jogging, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser cette impression. En roulant vers son bureau elle savait que même si elle n'avait peur de pratiquement rien cette sensation était mauvais signe. En effet dans son passé par 2x elle avait déjà ressentie cela, la première fois c'était le jour de ses 16 ans (et Dieu sait que ce jour là elle préférait l'oublier) et la deuxième c'était le jour ou sa soeur Tali était morte.  
A l'époque d'ailleurs elle c'était dit que si elle ressentait encore ce malaise elle resterait couchée toute la journée, elle l'aurait fait si elle n'était pas persuadé que Gibbs risquerait de la tuer si elle n'était pas au bureau.

C'est ainsi qu' à 7h45, elle arriva au Ncis, pour une fois elle n'était pas la première McGee et Gibbs étaient déjà là. Tony bien sûr arriverait encore avec 20 minutes de retard comme d'habitude, et même les claques de Gibbs n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire perdre cette sale habitude.

Ziva: Bonjour  
Gibbs/McGee: Bonjour Ziva  
elle s'asseya alors à son bureau et entreprit de terminer son rapport sur l'affaire que l'équipe avait boucler il y a quelques jours.  
A 8h20 Tony arriva enfin!!  
Gibbs: t'es en retard  
Tony: excuse moi patron j'avais une fuite dans mon appart  
Gibbs(le frappant ): Ne t'excuse jamais c'est un signe de faiblesse

il se diriga alors vers le bureau du directeur  
Ziva observa Tony et dit : une fuite tu parles c'est plutôt à cause d'une blondasse de 1m75 avec une robe rouge et un décolleté plongeant.  
Tony quoi t'es jalouse!!  
Ziva: moi!! tu parles mais tu as raison t'as vie privée ne me regarde pas en plus j'en ai strictement rien à faire  
sur ces mots elle se leva et partit chez Abby  
Tony à McGee: qu'est ce qu'elle a, elle a bouffer du lion  
McGee: je sais pas avant que tu n'arrives elle allait très bien c'est peut-être le fait de voir ta tête  
Tony: Ta geule le bleu!!

_Labo de Abby:_

Ziva: salut Abby  
Abby: Ziva salut c'est gentil d'être venu me voir j'avais justement une question à te poser.  
Ziav: Vas-y  
Abby: voilà je voudrais me faire un nouveau tatouage mais j'hésite entre deux soit un avec une tête de mort entourée d'une toile d'araignée ou un pentacle avec une tête au centre, tu préféres quoi??  
Ziva: je sais pas trop pour moi c'est du pareil à l'identique  
Abby: au même  
Ziva oui c'est ça  
Tony arriva alors à ce moment là  
Tony: Ziva, Gibbs nous demande dans la salle de réunion  
Ziva : j'arrive se tournant vers Abby je préfére la tête de mort avec la toile d'araignée c'est plus stylé  
Abby: Oki merci


	2. Chapter 2

_Salle de réunion:_

Gibbs: le directeur vient de m'informer qu'un grand gala de rencontre entre les grandes personnalitées de l'armée américaines et israeliennes aura lieu dans 2 jours, et étant donné qu' un des généraux de l'armée israelienne a reçu des menaces de mort nous sommes chargé de le protéger pendant son séjour ici.  
Tony : pourquoi devons nous nous en charger il n'a pas de service d'ordre??  
Gibbs: si, mais pour éviter tout problème diplomatique nous en sommes charger également et puis tu es payé en partie pour ça Tony!  
McGee: comment s'appelle ce général  
Gibbs: Général Samuel Linders

En entendant ce nom Ziva devint livide, elle crut même un instant que son coeur c'était arrêté de battre. "Non, pas lui pensa t'elle après presque 10 ans voilà qu'elle le retrouvait sur son chemin, elle qui avait tout fait pour ne plus jamais le revoir.  
Gibbs: Je crois que c'est un ami de ton père Ziva ?  
Ne répondant pas tous ce tournèrent vers elle  
Gibbs(hurlant): ZIVA  
Ziva reprenant ses esprits: hein euh oui c'est exact  
Tony remarqua sa paleur et son regard troublé mais n'en dit rien  
Gibbs: parfait cela facilitera les échanges, Tony et Ziva protection rapproché, McGee avec l'aide d'Abby vous mettez au point les différentes caméras dans la chambre d'hôtel, dans la salle de réception, couloirs...  
Les 3 agents: bien patron

En sortant:  
Tony: tu es sur que ça va  
Ziva sur la défensive: oui pq?  
Tony: pour rien je me demandait c'est tout

Le reste de la journée passa comme un éclair chacun s'occupant des tâches imposées par Gibbs, Tony et Ziva partirent en repèrage à l'hôtel pour voir les différents problèmes de sécurité.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chez Ziva: _

Quand Ziva arriva enfin chez elle, elle était vidé, après avoir presque rien mangé elle s'assit dans son canapé. Elle avait passé toute la journée à éviter de trop penser à lui mais maientenant que tout était calme tout le revint en mémoire.  
Bien sur qu'elle connaissait Samuel, cela faisait 10 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Elle se souvenait de cette fameuse journée, le jour de ses 16 ans, ou tout avait basculé. Oui, elle se souvenait qu'elle était heureuse car elle avait enfin 16 ans elle entrait tout doucement dans l'âge adulte, une grande fête avec ses amis, sa famille et amis de sa famille avait été oganisée, elle avait été gâter par ses proches, Samuel était le meilleur ami de son père elle le trouvait gentil et il la défendait svt auprès de son père, c'est pourquoi après la fête, quand il entra dans sa chambre pour lui offrir son cadeau elle n'avait pas eu peur!!  
Il lui offra son cadeau, c'était une magnifique chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un Z orné de petites pierres bleu  
Ziva: oh merci Samuel elle est magnifique  
Samuel: je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, tu veux que je te l'attache  
Ziva: oui stp  
Après avoir attacher son nouveau collier, Samuel l'embrassa dans le cou, sur le moment Ziva n'y préta guère attention, elle pensa que c'était juste un signe affectueux, même si une étrange sensation s'emparait doucement d'elle, mais elle préféra chasser cette impression, pourtant quand elle se retourna vers lui, elle croisa son regard, il était pratiquement noir et une étrange étincelle y brillait elle commenca alors à avoir peur, et quand il lui caressa la joue en lui disant qu'elle était devenue une très jolie jeune fille, elle essaya de sortir de la pièce, mais il attrapa son bras avec violence et sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit il l'embrassa.  
Elle était si choqué qu'elle ne broncha pas mais quand il commenca à l'embrasser dans le cou, reprenant alors ses esprits elle recula et le gifla.

C'est a ce moment la que tout bascula, il la gifla à son tour en la traitant de garce puis il l'empoigna violement et la jeta sur son lit. Elle essaya de ce relever mais il se mit sur elle, elle se sentit alors prise au piège car elle pouvait à peine bougé elle essaya de crier malheureusement il avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche.  
Il avait commencé à l'embrasser, à la caresser elle pouvait d'ailleurs sentir son haleine d'alcool et de cigare, elle pleura quand elle sentit qu'il glissait sa main sous sa robe et qu'il remontait le long de sa cuisse, alors elle essaya encore de s'échapper, mais comme s' il avait anticipé son geste,avec sa main il lui enserra le cou et il serrait tellement fort qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer.  
Quand il commenca à la violer ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, non seulement parce qu' elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l' arrêter mais aussi parce qu' il lui faisait horriblement mal, rassemblant tout son courage, dans un ultime sursaut elle arriva à dégager sa main et à le frapper celui-ci réagit alors violement et la gifla plus d'une fois en lui disant "si tu te laisse pas faire je peux devenir encore plus méchant" alors en sachant que de toute façon elle n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir elle se résigna et ne bouga plus jusqu' à ce que son calvaire prenne fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle ne parla de ce viol à personne tout d'abord parce qu'elle avait trop honte mais aussi par ce qu'elle était persuadé que son père ne la croirait jamais, un mois plus tard pourtant elle parla de son secret à son meilleur ami David, il avait le même âge qu'elle et il la connaissait depuis qu'elle avait 5ans et il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas qu'elle avait changé. Quand il découvrit ce qui lui était arrivé il voulut aller immédiatement casser la geule à ce pourri, mais elle lui avait fait promettre qu'il n'en parlerait à personne!!! Il lui promit et n'en parla jamais à personne.

Samuel, lui faisait comme si rien ne c'était passé, même si plus d une fois il essaya de la coincer pour essayer de l'embrasser c'est pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il venait chez elle, elle s'arrangait pour ne pas être là, et si parfois elle ne pouvait pas partir David s'invitait alors chez elle pour faire un barrage entre Samuel et elle, ainsi il était sur que Samuel ne tenterai rien.  
Malheureusement, un an et demi plus tard, David avait fait une mauvaise chute en effectuant une randonnée et il ne survit pas à cette accident non seulement elle avait perdu son meilleur ami, son confident mais elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière lui pour ce protéger de Samuel. Alors elle décida d'entrer au Mossad ainsi elle serait loin de lui et pouvait lui échapper pour de bon......enfin jusqu'à aujourd 'hui ce dit-elle.

Ziva ne savait pas comment elle allait gérer cette situation, elle savait que Samuel arrivait demain vers 13h à l'hôtel que le surlendemain il y avait le gala et qu'il repartirait par l'avion de 15h le lendemain et comme elle faisait partie du service d'ordre elle serait obliger de le voir, de lui parler... Cette nuit là elle ne ferma pratiquement pas l'oeil et quand elle ce rendit le lendemain au bureau elle avait l'estomac noué et une boule dans la gorge.

Tony : salut Ziva, ouille t'as une sale tête tu as fait trop de folie cette nuit  
Ziva qui ne semblait pas avoir tout entendu: salut Tony  
Tony : alors raconte  
Ziva : raconter quoi  
Tony fronssant les sourcils: tu es sur que ca va tu a l'air bizarre ce matin  
Ziva : merci de te soucier de moi, mais comme je te l'ai dit hier je ne m'intéresse pas à ta vie privé alors tu fais pareil de ton côté!! merci sur ces mots elle partit ce chercher un café.  
Tony haussant la voix : ça va je voulais juste être gentil.

Le reste de la matinée ce passa sans autre incident et vers 12h30 Gibbs ainsi que Tony et Ziva allèrent à l'hôtel pour l'arriver du général Samuel Linders tandis qu'Abby et McGee mettait au point les dernières caméras.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hôtel Hilton:_

Ziva redoutait cet instant, elle espérait que tout ce passerait bien et qu'elle verrai Samuel le moins possible  
Il arriva vers 13h05 et Gibbs l'accueilla  
Gibbs : bonjour général nous sommes du Ncis et nous sommes responsable de votre sécurité pendant votre présence sur notre territoire voici l'agent Dinozzo et l'agent David que vous connaissez je crois  
Samuel se tournant vers Ziva et la prenant dans ces bras: oui en effet, bonjour Ziva je suis heureux de te revoir après autant d'années. Tu as aussi le bonjour de ton père  
Ziva ne voulant pas créer de problème répondit le plus gentillement possible : merci c'est gentil  
Gibbs: bon on va vous accompager dans votre chambre pour éviter tout risque  
Ziva : euh Gibbs je vais faire un tour dans l'hôtel pour voir si il n'y a pas de problèmes  
Gibbs: d'accord, Ziva donne moi ton gsm j'ai oublié le mien et le directeur m'a demandé de lui téléphoner à l'arriver du général  
Ziva: oui bien sur ensuite elle partit de son côté, tout en marchant elle était un rien soulagé, si ces 3 jours ce passaient comme maientenant elle pourrait le supporter, elle trouvait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé certe un peu veilli mais il était pareil que dans ces souvenirs.

La journée passa très vite et Ziva ne rencontra pas Samuel pour son plus grand bonheur, l'équipe avait rdv dans le hall d'entrée afin de brifer l'équipe de nuit qui allait prendre le relais.  
Gibbs: voila vous savez tout, soyez sur vos gardes on ne sait jamais  
Gibbs se tournant vers Ziva et fouillant dans sa poche : tiens Ziva ton tél.. oh on dirai que je l'ai oublié dans la chambre du général, désolé tu peux aller le chercher je dois retourner au Ncis pour faire mon rapport auprès du directeur.  
Ziva: euh oui pas de problème  
En se rendant vers la chambre elle se dit -mais c'est pas vrai moi qui voulait l'éviter à tout prix, j'aurais vraiment dû rester sous la couette

**Une pte reviews pour savoir si je continue ou pas??**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chambre de Samuel:_

Ziva toqua  
Samuel : Ziva c'est gentil d'être venu me voir  
Ziva : je viens juste pour chercher mon gsm mon patron l'a oublié cette après-midi  
Samuel : entre je t'en prie  
Trouvant le gsm sur la table elle voulut partir directement mais il était devant la porte  
Samuel : ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, tu es toujours aussi jolie en tout cas!  
Ziva : excuce moi si je ne suis pas aussi ravie  
Samuel : ah je vois tu m'en veux toujours pour cette vieille histoire  
Ziva n'en croyant pas ces oreilles : cette vieille histoire je te rappelle que tu m'as violé  
Samuel : arrête tu le voulais autant que moi, tu n'attendais que ça  
Ziva : quoi! c'est une blague  
Samuel : oui c'est toi qui mettait toujours des jupes pour m'allumer ou qui me regardait avec des yeux aguicheurs  
Ziva : je n'avais que 16 ans tu crois vraiment que je pensais à ça, tu es vraiment tordu comme mec  
Samuel : la ferme  
Ziva : en tout cas tu es toujours un beau salop  
Samuel se rapprocha de Ziva et la gifla tellement fort qu'elle tomba par terre et laissa tomber le gsm qu'elle avait en main, elle avait la lèvre en sang  
Ziva : toujours aussi doux à ce que je vois, t'as vraiment pas changer  
Samuel l'empoigna et la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée  
Samuel : ne me fait surtout pas passer pour le méchant c'est toi la petite garce sur ces mots il l'embrassa  
Ziva en le repoussant : oh non cette fois je ne te laisserai pas faire, je t'interdis de me toucher; je n'ai plus 16 ans et je sais me défendre et surtout je n'ai plus peur de toi.  
Sur ces mots elle sortit de la chambre, elle entendit un grand vacarme dans la chambre, en effet Samuel fou de rage venait de balancer un vase sur la porte.

_Appartement de Ziva :_

Bien qu'elle ait tenu bon tout le long du trajet, quand elle rentra chez elle, elle fondit en larme, elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient et son coeur battait la chamade, elle pleura tellement qu'elle était épuisé et elle s'endormit sur son canapé.


	7. Chapter 7

_Le lendemain au Ncis:_

Elle arriva en retard elle était tellement épuisé qu'elle ne c'était réveillé qu' à 7h30.  
Gibbs: alors Ziva tu imites Tony maintenant  
Tony: eh! j'étais à l'heure ce matin  
Ziva : désolé ça n'arrivera plus  
Tony en observant Ziva : qu'est ce que tu as à la lèvre??  
Gibbs et McGee observèrent Ziva  
Ziva : euh rien un petit accident je me suis cogné dans une porte chez moi  
Tony n'y croyant qu'à moitié : et ben tu as dû te cogner fort  
Vers 15h Gibbs décida de leur accorder leur demi journée étant donné qu' ils travaillaient ce soir  
Gibbs: je veux tous vous voir à 19h devant l'hôtel en tenue de soirée pour le gala, ainsi vous pourrez passer inaperçu auprès des invités.  
Ziva se leva et parti sans dire un mot à personne  
Tony : mais qu'est ce qu'elle a?? elle a un comportement étrange  
McGee : je trouve aussi, elle qui est toujours souriante, bavarde elle n'a pratiquement rien dit ces 2 derniers jours. Elle pas une fois elle a répondu à tes vannes  
Tony : c'est vrai en plus elle a une mine de papier maché! tu trouves pas toi Gibbs  
Gibbs : elle est peut-être malade, mais lui aussi commencait à ce poser des questions sur son comportement. Bref je vous retrouve ce soir Tony soit à l'heure pour une fois!

_19h: Hôtel Hilton_

Gibbs: bien chacun ce mêle à la foule et à la moindre alerte vous me prévenez compris!!  
Tony/Ziva/McGee : oui patron  
La soirée ce déroulait sans problème, tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser malgrés les enjeux économiques qui ce jouait ici.  
Bien que Ziva n'était pas très soirée mondaine elle trouvait que celle-ci était très réussie, la salle de fête avait été joliment décorée et l'orchestre jouait vraiment très bien, si elle n'avait pas été en mission elle aurait sans doute accepté l'offre de danser que lui avait proposé ce marine. En plus du balcon il y avait une vue magnifique c'est pourquoi elle décida de s'y rendre quelques minutes pour pouvoir l'admirer.  
Elle trouvait le ciel étoilé magnifique, elle repensa à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces derniers jours et elle était contente que tout ça allait bientôt ce terminer, elle était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Tony arrivé.  
Tony : Ziva  
Ziva sursautant : oh c'est toi Tony tu m'as fait peur  
Tony : je t'ai fait peur s'étonna t-il toi qui me voit tjs arriver à 10km au moins  
Ziva : oui je suis pas très en forme  
Tony s'approchant d'elle : oui je l'avais remarqué, qu'est ce qui ne va pas??  
Ziva : rien ne t'inquiète pas tout va rentré dans l'ordre dès demain soir  
Tony : si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler ou même t'aider  
Ziva : merci c'est gentil. Elle frissonna  
Tony : tu as froid, tiens prend ma veste  
Ziva : merci  
Tony : le ciel est magnifique, tu savais que les étoiles qui forment un W s'appelle cassiopée et là c'est la grand ours avec au bout l'étoile polaire et là c'est les gémeaux unis comme les doigts de la main  
Ziva étonné: je ne savais pas que tu en savais autant sur les étoiles  
Tony : ben au lycée j'étais amoureux de ma prof d'astronomie donc pour me rapprocher d'elle j'assistais à ces cours  
Ziva se tournant vers lui : c'est tout toi ça tu peux passer du gentleman au dragueur en une seconde  
Tony se tournant également vers elle : qui sait j'ai peut être d'autre côté encore plus intéressant  
Leur regard se croisèrent et pendant quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent seul au monde, chacun d'eux pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage, Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre,leurs lèvres se frolèrent..... Quand le téléphone de Tony sonna rompant ainsi l'instant magique et les ramenant tout les deux dans la réalité.  
Tony décrochant : oui Gibbs d'accord j'arrive.  
après avoir raccroché: Gibbs veut que je surveille la porte de service au cas où  
Ziva : d'accord je vais aussi me remettre à mon poste; lui tendant a veste merci encore Tony. puis elle marcha vers la salle.  
Tony : au fait Ziva j'ai oublié de te dire tu es magnifique dans cette robe  
Ziva souriant : tu es pas mal aussi!!

Le reste de la soirée ce passa sans aucun problème, apparemment l'auteur de ces menaces ne les avaient pas mises à exécution.

**Une pte reviews pour savoir si ça vous plaît!! Et si vous pensez que Ziva en à fini avec Samuel c'est mal me connaître et oui je suis un peu sadique LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

_après la soirée:_

Gibbs: bon travail tous! aujourd'hui c'était notre dernier jour de babysitting la seconde équipe du Ncis prend le relais à 12h00 demain pour amener le général à l'aéroport.  
Un soupir s'empara alors de Ziva ça y est elle était enfin libre et elle ne reverrai plus jamais Samuel si elle avait pût à ce moment là elle aurait sauté de joie

De retour chez elle, elle ce sentait si détendue que pour la première fois depuis ces derniers jours elle passa une bonne nuit.

_Le lendemain matin (voiture de Ziva)_

Ziva : c'est pas vrai des embouteillages, Gibbs va me tuer si j'arrive encore une fois en retard cette semaine, je vais le prévenir  
c'est ainsi qu'elle voulut prendre son téléphone, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas, elle se rappela alors le jour ou elle était allé chez Samuel, il l'avait frappé elle le gsm lui avait échappé des mains.  
Ziva : oh non!! je vais devoir allé le chercher maintenant

_Hôtel Hilton :_

Ziva toqua à la porte  
Samuel : Ziva tu viens me dire au revoir??  
Ziva : non j'ai oublié mon gsm la dernière fois que je suis venue  
Samuel : ah oui entre il est sur la table  
Ziva entra et aperçu le gsm  
Samuel : écoute Ziva je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois je n'aurais pas dû te frapper  
Ziva : exact je suis d'accord avec toi  
Samuel : je voulais m'excuser aussi pour cette vieille histoire, je me suis laissé emporter, tu pourras un jour me pardonner???  
Ziva : franchement je ne sais pas, mais pour l'instant il vaut mieux qu'on mette une très grande distance entre nous deux  
Samuel : bien sur je comprends  
Alors que Ziva ce dirigea vers la porte elle sentit soudain un choc dans sa nuque et avant qu'elle puisse comprendre quoique ce soit elle s'écroula sur le sol.  
Samuel avait pris et utilisé son teaser contre elle.  
Samuel : tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir si facilement !!!

_Ncis : _

Tony arriva (en retard comme d'hab) et la première chose qu'il vit c'est Ziva qui n'était pas là.  
Tony : Ziva n'est pas encore arrivé??  
McGee : non pas encore  
Tony : bizarre deux fois dans la même semaine  
McGee ( sourire au lèvre): tu t'inquiètes pour elle Tony  
Tony : oui et alors, t'as quelque chose contre le bleu  
McGee : non non  
Tony essaya de joindre Ziva sur son portable mais il tomba toujours sur sa messagerie, j'espère qu'elle va bien pensa-t-il


	9. Chapter 9

_Hôtel Hilton : _

Quand Ziva se réveilla elle avait affreusement mal au crâne, et elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui c'était passé, mais quand elle reprit complètement conscience, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les mains et les pieds attaché au barreau d'un lit.  
Samuel (torse nu) : ah tu es enfin réveillé  
Ziva : qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, pourquoi je suis attaché??  
Samuel : rien de bien méchant ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai attaché parce que tu es plus difficile à maitriser que dans le temps  
Ziva : je me suis fait avoir comme une bleu pensa-t-elle et dire qu'il a osé me présenté des excuses quel connard !!!  
Ziva : mes collègues vont s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir au travail  
Samuel : bah ils penseront que tu es gentiment venu me dire au revoir  
sur ces mots il s'allonga près de Ziva et commenca à lui caresser le visage  
Samuel : je crois qu'on va passer un bon moment tous les deux, une sorte d'adieu  
Ziva revit alors cette étincelle qu'elle avait vu 10 ans plus tôt brillé dans ces yeux, elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout  
Ziva : écoute je crois que tu devrais me détacher, je me rends compte que je tiens vraiment à toi, et ce serait plus amusant si j'étais détaché.  
Il bascula alors sur elle, assis une jambe de part et d'autre de son corps; et la gifla  
Samuel : tu me prends vraiment pour un con, tu tiens à moi, alors pourquoi tu as failli embrasser ce Dinozzo hier, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont il te regarde et pire dont toi tu le regardes, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais vite te le faire oublier, je suis sur que tu vas adorer.  
Ziva ce sentait pris au piège, elle ne savait pas comment elle arriverait à s'en sortir, elle se sentait comme cette gamine qu'elle était 10 ans plus tôt et quand il commença à l'embrasser et à déboutonner les boutons de ça chemise elle ne pût retenir ces larmes.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ncis (labo de Abby)_ :

Tony était chez Abby, il était déjà 9 heure et toujours pas de Ziva en vu, donc il espérait peut-être que Ziva avait un rdv et qu'elle avait prévenue Abby.  
Abby : non elle m'a rien dit, d'ailleurs depuis 2 jours je l'ai presque pas vue  
Tony : c'est vraiment bizarre et j'arrive toujours pas à la joindre  
Gibbs et McGee arrivèrent  
Gibbs : qu'est ce qu'il y a Tony  
Tony : rien patron  
Abby : il s'inquiète pour Ziva  
Tony : n'importe quoi  
Gibbs : donc tu ne t'inquiètes pas  
Tony : ben juste un peu c'est vrai ces derniers jours elle avait l'air étrange; et puis le coup qu'elle avait au visage je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit cogné  
Gibbs : tu as essayé de la joindre  
Tony : oui mais sans succès  
McGee: elle est peut -être aller dire au revoir à son ami Samuel  
Tony (les sourcils froncés ): hum je ne suis pas sur qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup, quand elle l'a vu la première fois on aurait dit qu'elle le haissait, hier en plus elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des problèmes mais que tout rentrerais dans l' ordre aujourd'hui et si c'était justement parce qu'il partait.  
Gibbs : oui possible ,je sais qu'elle devait aller chercher son gsm, que j'avais oublié, il y a 2 jours, dans sa chambre Abby essaye de trouver cette séquence pour voir si qq chose est arrivé ce jour là.  
Abby : oki boss  
Quelques minutes plus tard  
Abby : ça y est je l'ai  
Gibbs : va y envois  
c'est ainsi que toute l'équipe visionna l'incident qui c'était passé dans la chambre de Samuel, quand Samuel frappa Ziva,Tony ne pût se retenir de lâcher un juron  
A la fin de la séquence tous était ahuris  
Tony : alors ce salopard a violé Ziva quand elle avait seulement 16 ans, je vais le tuer  
McGee : voilà pourquoi elle était si étrange, savoir qu'elle allait revoir son tortionnaire à dû lui être très pénible  
Gibbs : dommage que les vidéos ne sont plus connectés, on aurait pu savoir si elle était retourné à l'hôtel.  
Abby : toutes les vidéos ne sont pas encore déconnectés, il en reste trois ou quatre espérons qu' une d'entre elles film encore la chambre.  
Abby : oui super il en reste une, je visionne à partir de 8 h00, oui ça y est je vois Ziva et... mon Dieu il l' a assomé avec un teaser  
Gibbs : ok, Tony MGee avec moi on retourne à l'hôtel  
Abby : faite vite surtout je ne pense pas qu'il ait de bonnes intentions

** Une pte reviews pour la suite**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hôtel Hilton: _

Ziva : arrête je t'en prie  
Samuel : on commence seulement à s'amuser, d'ailleurs je suis sur que tu n'attend que ça depuis mon arrivée  
Ziva : tu es vraiment cinglé, et elle essaya de ce dégager  
Samuel : tu sais que tu te fatigue pour rien, je t'aurais de toute manière de gré ou de force, et il recommenca à l'embrasser, il voulait vraiment profiter de ce moment, depuis des années il ne pensait qu'a ça, et quand il l'avait revu il la trouvait encore plus belle que dans ces souvenirs, elle était vraiment une obsession pour lui et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il commenca alors à ouvrir le bouton de son pantalon.  
Samuel : depuis le temps que j'attends ça, tu vas être enfin à moi !!!

Tout à coup on frappa à la porte  
Samuel : c'est pas vrai!!! attend je reviens ma belle, je vais juste te baillonner pdt 2,3 minutes il faudrait pas que tu commettes une bêtise  
Près de la porte  
Samuel : qui est là  
Inconnu : service d'étage monsieur  
Samuel : je n'ai rien commandé  
Inconnu : c'est un cadeau de départ de la part de l'hotel  
Samuel : oh c'est gentil, il ouvrit et ce ramassa un coup de poing dans la figure  
Gibbs : Ncis on ne bouge plus, Tony va voir ou est Ziva  
Tony : oui patron c'est ainsi qu'il courut vers la chambre, et découvra Ziva Mon Dieu pensa- t-il, il la libéra et la prit dans ses bras ,elle pleurait, ça va c'est fini on est là, viens on sort d'ici.

Dans le salon, Samuel était assis par terre menotte aux poignets  
Ziva : on peut dire que cette fois c'est raté  
Samuel : oui encore un ange gardien, dire que j'avais pu me débarrasser du premier  
Si Tony ne l'avais pas tenu par la taille, à ce moment là, elle ce serait écroulé  
Ziva : tu veux dire que tu as assassiné David  
Samuel : bien sur, ce sale gosse était sans cesse entre toi et moi, il a bien fallu l'effacer  
Ziva: comment tu as pu l'assassiner  
Samuel : oh tu sais assassiner est un bien grand mot disons que je l'ai un peu poussé et que ça tête à heurté une pierre, les accidents sont si vite arrivés  
alors qu'elle allait répondre Tony ce précipita sur Samuel et l'assoma d'un coup de poing  
Tony : désolé patron j'ai pas pu me retenir  
Gibbs : mais non Tony c'était de la légitime défense j'ai tout vu, n'est ce pas McGee!!!  
McGee : exact patron, de toute façon si tu n'avais rien fait je l'aurai frappé aussi  
Gibbs : raccompagne Ziva chez elle, on s'occupe du général  
Tony : bien patron il prit Ziva par les épaules et tout les deux s'en allèrent


	12. Chapter 12

_Appartement Ziva : _

Tony : tu n'as pas un trousse à pharmacie, il t'a salement arrangé ce sale type  
Ziva : si dans la salle de bain, je vais y aller  
Tony : laisse j'y vais  
Dans la salle de bain Tony trouva rapidement la trousse à pharmacie, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au alentour, tout était parfaitement en ordre, il trouva sur son étagère le parfum qu'elle portait il l'adorait le sentir sur elle, il vit sa nuissette mauve (il en fut d'ailleurs étonné il c'était tjs dit qu'elle devait mettre un pygama style armé), ayant peur d' entrer dans son intimité il sorta de la salle de bain.  
Tony : ça y est je l'ai, attend je vais te soigner  
Ziva : merci mais tu n'es pas obligé, je peux me débrouiller seule  
Tony : mais si j'insiste!!!  
Après l'avoir soigné il proposa  
Tony : tu devrais aller prendre une douche, le sang sur tes vêtement ne te va pas au teint  
Ziva rigola: tu as raison et je me sentirai mieux après  
Tony : pendant ce temps je vais nous faire à manger, tu n'as rien contre les pâtes??  
Ziva : non j'adore

25 minutes plus tard Ziva revint habillé d'un jeans et d'un thee-shirt tout simple, malgrès la simplicité de ses vêtements Tony l'a trouva très jolie, ensuite ils dinèrent  
Ziva : mmm c'est délicieux, je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais si bien  
Tony : et oui ma chère quand on a une mère italienne on est obligé de savoir bien cuisiné  
ils parlaient de tout et de rien sans pour autant aborder le sujet Samuel? Ziva débarassa et Tony l'aida à faire la vaisselle ensuite ils s'asseyèrent dans le canapé.  
Ziva : c'est très gentil d'être au petit soin pour moi, mais ça va maintenant, tu peux partir si tu veux  
Tony : je t'assure ça me dérange pas de rester, mais si tu veux que je parte pas de problème je peux comprendre que tu veuilles être seule  
Ziva :franchement pour l'instant je préfère pas, je peux te poser une question  
Tony : bien sur  
Ziva : comment vous avez su que j'étais chez Samuel, c'est vrai je n'ai prévenu personne  
Tony : disons que ce matin en arrivant tu n'étais pas là et j'ai trouvé ça étrange surtout venant de ta part , je n'arrivais pas à te joindre, en plus tu avais l'air bizarre ces derniers jours  
Ziva : et à partir de ça tu en à conclu que j'étais chez Samuel??  
Tony : et bien quand McGee m'a dit que tu étais peut-être allé lui dire aurevoir, je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dis sur la terrasse comme quoi aujourd'hui tu n'aurais plus de problème alors Gibbs a demandé à Abby de faire une recherche de vidéo sur toi et Samuel et on a vu la scène dans sa chambre. Quand on a vu ce qu'il t'avait fait on a foncé jusqu'a l'hôtel  
Ziva : je vois donc tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait il y a 10 ans  
Tony : oui et j'en suis vraiment désolé, écoute ce n'est pas un critique , mais pq tu n' en n'as parlé à personne, on aurait pu t'aider  
Ziva : j'avais trop honte, déjà à l'époque je n' avais rien dit , enfin à part David bien sur  
Tony : ton ange gardien  
Ziva : oui, et il faut croire qu' aujourd'hui c'est toi !!!  
Tony : je suis navré pour David  
Ziva : merci  
Tony : écoute je te propose qu'on aille faire une balade, il fait superbe et puis rester à l'intérieur et ne rien faire n'est pas bon pour le moral  
Ziva :d'accord je te suis

Ils passèrent la journée à se balader, discuter de tout et de rien, se chamailler...puis ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Ziva


	13. Chapter 13

_Appartement Ziva :_

Ziva : en tout cas merci pour cette journée Tony

Tony : bah de rien et puis ça ma fait plaisir

Tout à coup le téléphone de Tony sonna

Tony : Hallo à patron !! oui ça va mieux, ok d'accord

Ziva : qu'est ce qui ce passe ??

Tony : Gibbs voulait juste savoir comment tu allais et il m'a ordonné de dormir chez toi cette nuit

Ziva : quoi !!!

Tony : sur le canapé je te rassure, il ne veut pas que tu restes seule cette nuit

Ziva : je vois je suppose que j'ai pas le choix

Après avoir regardé un film ils décédèrent d'aller ce coucher

Ziva : tiens des couvertures et un pygama que j'ai gardé d'un de mes ex

Tony : tu gardes les vêtements de tes anciens mecs ???

Ziva : oui et tu vois bien que ça sert parfois mais bon si tu préfères une de mes nuisettes pas de problème

Tony : non merci et puis je l'adore déjà ce pygama

Tony était allongé sur le canapé et il repensa à cette journée Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait eu peur quand il avait vu Ziva sur ce lit « c'est normal pensa-il c'est une amie et tu tiens à elle » non en fait c'était plus que ça il tenait vraiment à elle quand il avait vu ce sale type la giflé si il avait été là à ce moment il aurait tué ce type de ses propres mains, il voulait une seule chose la tenir dans ses bras et la protégée.

Tony finit par s'endormir mais un bruit le réveilla soudainement

Après quelques secondes il se rendit compte que le bruit venait de la chambre de Ziva, il s'approcha de sa chambre il pouvait l'entendre parler dans son sommeil

Ziva : non arrête lâche moi

Il ne fallait pas s'appeler Einstein pour savoir de qui elle rêvait il décida de la réveiller

Tony : Ziva réveille toi, Ziva

Ziva ce réveilla en sursaut, elle avait les larmes aux yeux

Tony : ça va ?

Ziva : oui j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve

Tony (en repoussant une méche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles) : ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal et puis n'oublie pas que je suis ton ange gardien !!

Ziva : oui c'est vrai tu as raison

La profonde tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux lui faisait chavirer le cœur et avant que son esprit ne lui laisse le temps de réfléchir il l'embrassa, quand il se rendit compte de son geste il voulut arrêter mais Ziva l'en empêcha en entourant ses bras autour de sa nuque et ce baiser qui était tout d'abord tendre devint plus fougueux et plus passionné, chacun voulant découvrir chaque parcelles du corps de l'autre ils prirent leur temps avant de ce connaître totalement chacun se donnant complètement à l'autre et ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est ainsi que débuta la relation de Tony et Ziva mais ils décidèrent de garder leur relation secrète, seul Abby et McGee était au courant car le couple craignait la réaction de Gibbs.

Mais à la suite d'une future mission sous couverture, Ziva avait demandé à Tony d'être prudent et Tony avait répondu ''ne t'inquiète pas mon amour je ferais attention'', Gibbs bien sur comprit immédiatement l'allusion (même si bien sur celui-ci était au courant depuis le début

pratiquement !!).

Gibbs : alors comme ça vous êtes en couple???  
Tony : mais non pas du tout patron, c'était juste une phrase amicale

Abby : Et ben pour un agent t'es pas doué pour les excuses

Ziva : ce que Tony veut dire c'est que…. Euhh …. oui enfin…..vous voyez…..donc

Abby : On dirait que l'amour vous rend moins intelligents tous les 2 !!!

Gibbs : et la règle numéro 12 (ne jamais fréquenter un collègue) ???

Abby : allons Gibbs depuis le temps que ces 2 la ce tourne autour, tu ne vas quand même pas les séparer alors qu'ils ce sont ENFIN trouvé et je sais que tu n'es pas un homme cruel Gibbs

McGee : Et puis il ya la règle 14 (les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes)

Gibbs : bon d'accord, mais je vous préviens au moindre problème je fais transférer un de vous en Sibérie et l'autre au Nigéria

Tony/Ziva : oui patron

6 mois plus tard Ziva et Tony se marièrent devant toute l'équipe et leur famille réunie, de leur union naquirent Jenny (nom donné en l'honneur de leur défunte amie directrice) et un petit garçon du nom d' Ismaël.

THE End

**Et voilà c'est la fin de ma fanfiction j'espère que celle-ci ne vous à pas décue!! a+ pour peut-etre une autre fanfiction**


	14. Chapter 14

_Appartement Ziva :_

Ziva : en tout cas merci pour cette journée Tony

Tony : bah de rien et puis ça ma fait plaisir

Tout à coup le téléphone de Tony sonna

Tony : Hallo à patron !! oui ça va mieux, ok d'accord

Ziva : qu'est ce qui ce passe ??

Tony : Gibbs voulait juste savoir comment tu allais et il m'a ordonné de dormir chez toi cette nuit

Ziva : quoi !!!

Tony : sur le canapé je te rassure, il ne veut pas que tu restes seule cette nuit

Ziva : je vois je suppose que j'ai pas le choix

Après avoir regardé un film ils décédèrent d'aller ce coucher

Ziva : tiens des couvertures et un pygama que j'ai gardé d'un de mes ex

Tony : tu gardes les vêtements de tes anciens mecs ???

Ziva : oui et tu vois bien que ça sert parfois mais bon si tu préfères une de mes nuisettes pas de problème

Tony : non merci et puis je l'adore déjà ce pygama

Tony était allongé sur le canapé et il repensa à cette journée Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait eu peur quand il avait vu Ziva sur ce lit « c'est normal pensa-il c'est une amie et tu tiens à elle » non en fait c'était plus que ça il tenait vraiment à elle quand il avait vu ce sale type la giflé si il avait été là à ce moment il aurait tué ce type de ses propres mains, il voulait une seule chose la tenir dans ses bras et la protégée.

Tony finit par s'endormir mais un bruit le réveilla soudainement

Après quelques secondes il se rendit compte que le bruit venait de la chambre de Ziva, il s'approcha de sa chambre il pouvait l'entendre parler dans son sommeil

Ziva : non arrête lâche moi

Il ne fallait pas s'appeler Einstein pour savoir de qui elle rêvait il décida de la réveiller

Tony : Ziva réveille toi, Ziva

Ziva ce réveilla en sursaut, elle avait les larmes aux yeux

Tony : ça va ?

Ziva : oui j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve

Tony (en repoussant une méche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles) : ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal et puis n'oublie pas que je suis ton ange gardien !!

Ziva : oui c'est vrai tu as raison

La profonde tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux lui faisait chavirer le cœur et avant que son esprit ne lui laisse le temps de réfléchir il l'embrassa, quand il se rendit compte de son geste il voulut arrêter mais Ziva l'en empêcha en entourant ses bras autour de sa nuque et ce baiser qui était tout d'abord tendre devint plus fougueux et plus passionné, chacun voulant découvrir chaque parcelles du corps de l'autre ils prirent leur temps avant de ce connaître totalement chacun se donnant complètement à l'autre et ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est ainsi que débuta la relation de Tony et Ziva mais ils décidèrent de garder leur relation secrète, seul Abby et McGee était au courant car le couple craignait la réaction de Gibbs.

Mais à la suite d'une future mission sous couverture, Ziva avait demandé à Tony d'être prudent et Tony avait répondu ''ne t'inquiète pas mon amour je ferais attention'', Gibbs bien sur comprit immédiatement l'allusion (même si bien sur celui-ci était au courant depuis le début

pratiquement !!).

Gibbs : alors comme ça vous êtes en couple???  
Tony : mais non pas du tout patron, c'était juste une phrase amicale

Abby : Et ben pour un agent t'es pas doué pour les excuses

Ziva : ce que Tony veut dire c'est que…. Euhh …. oui enfin…..vous voyez…..donc

Abby : On dirait que l'amour vous rend moins intelligents tous les 2 !!!

Gibbs : et la règle numéro 12 (ne jamais fréquenter un collègue) ???

Abby : allons Gibbs depuis le temps que ces 2 la ce tourne autour, tu ne vas quand même pas les séparer alors qu'ils ce sont ENFIN trouvé et je sais que tu n'es pas un homme cruel Gibbs

McGee : Et puis il ya la règle 14 (les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes)

Gibbs : bon d'accord, mais je vous préviens au moindre problème je fais transférer un de vous en Sibérie et l'autre au Nigéria

Tony/Ziva : oui patron

6 mois plus tard Ziva et Tony se marièrent devant toute l'équipe et leur famille réunie, de leur union naquirent Jenny (nom donné en l'honneur de leur défunte amie directrice) et un petit garçon du nom d' Ismaël.

THE End

**Et voilà c'est la fin de ma fanfiction j'espère que celle-ci ne vous à pas décue!! a+ pour peut-etre une autre fanfiction**


End file.
